The Stubborn Recovery
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Right after Modern Warfare 2. Soap hates being injured, and it's driving him crazy! I will keep adding chapters if you want. It's just supposed to be funny, and a little cute. If you don't think you will like it, then don't read. :D T cause language!
1. Chapter 1

The stubborn Recovery  
Takes place only about a day after Modern warfare 2! Warning: Spoiler! Well then, here we go!

Recovery, Day 1:

Price sat down in a navy blue chair, which was located right next to the bed of which Soap lay upon, as he was recovering, and no longer ambulatory. He was in critical condition, knocked out with morphine at the moment. Before they had landed, Nikolai had contacted some old friends, and they were reassured that a small safe house, and a doctor would be waiting for them.  
Their location was top secret, but somewhere in Russia. Of course, they were to stay hidden in the little house. The house was made up of a kitchen connected to a small sitting room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. One of which Soap was laying in. Each room was small, and if you were claustrophobic, then it would be rather rough.  
Right when they had arrived at the safe house, a doctor had been waiting. Soap was lifted off the copter, as he had fell unconscious only minutes ago, and then placed on a bed. The doctor then cleaned out the wound, and stitched it up. His head and face also needed tending too, because of General Shepard smashing it against the car, as well as stomping on his face. He had a concussion, and it was making him run a fever.  
His bandages needed to be changed every day, and the doctor was going to come every morning, to supply them with medicine and check on Soap. It sure was a good thing that Nikolai new people.  
"Captain Price, the doctor is here" Nikolai announced, walking into the room, followed by a man in his thirties known as Dr. Fog. He stood up, making room for the doctor to go to Soap. Nikolai and Price stood at the end of the bed, watching as the Doc checked Soaps chest, head, and temperature. When he was finished, he turned to them.  
"I would like you to keep an eye on his temp. If it goes by 103, then you know how to contact me. I have lowered his dosage on morphine so he can wake up soon, and hopefully he can be awake tomorrow when I check in him. Remember to check the temp every hour" He said. Both men nodded, and thanked him. A few minutes later, the doc left, but not before saying,  
"When he wakes, he'll be in pain. Just help him though it". So they said they would.

Later, only hours after the doctor left, Soap started to stir. "Ghost...Roach..no" He mumbled in his sleep. "Nikolai, I think he's gonna wake" Price told the pilot. Nikolai looked happy. "Er, do you think he's going to be okay?" The Russian asked.  
"Lets hope Nikolai. Lets hope" Price said, staring at Soap.  
Soap's eyes the snapped open. His chest burned and his head throbbed. It took him a moment to become aware, but when he did, he saw Price bye one side of the soft bed he way laying in, and Nikolai on his other side. The room was small, the walls a peachy color, with no windows.  
"Soap, can you hear me?" Price asked, looking at the impaired scottish man. Soap inhaled, but cringed as he discovered that it hurt to breath. He gagged, and dry heaved for a moment.  
"I'm all good. When can I get up?" He asked, voice hoarse. Price smiled a bit. Same old Soap. "Not for awhile mate. You just need to gain your strength back" He said.  
Soap scowled. "No. I will be up tomorrow" He said, the coughed.  
"Fine Soap" He said, smirking, then glanced at his watch. "Soap, we have to take your temp" He said, as Nikolai got a thermometer ready. Soap's eyes widened. He shook his head, biting down on his lips.  
"Soap, the doc said. Open for Nikolai" Price ordered him, as if he were out in combat. Once again, he shook his head no. "We can take it other ways. Ear, arm pit.." He went on. Soap looked nervous.  
"Now Soap" Price said forcefully. Soap tried to get up, but a sharp pain made him gasp, and as seeing this the perfect time, Nikolai jammed the thermometer into Soap's mouth. Soap tried twisting his head, but Price held it in place.  
"Jeez Soap, you know you don't always have to be so stubborn! It would help your healing a lot quicker if you let us help you!" Price said. Soap looked very angry. This would be hard.  
It beeped, and Nikolai removed it, to Soap's liking. "102.3" He said, reading it. Price smiled, at least it was going down. "Okay Soap, looks like it's going down" Price told him. "Good. That means I'll be up sooner." He said. Price had to bite his lips to keep from laughing.  
"Nikolai, pass me that M9" Soap told Nikolai. Shrugging, Nikolai gave it to him. Soap playing around with it for a moment, and checked to see if it was loaded. Then, he aimed it at Nikolai.  
"God Dammit, give me some ginger ail!" He screamed, causing Nikolai to put up his hands, and turn pale. Price rolled his eyes, and took the gun away from Soap. He then sighed.  
"Now you look here Soap Tomorrow, the Doc will be here. I want you to listen to him. I mean it! And if you don't then how will you ever recover? You will be stuck in bed forever, and as seeing that you are no help at all in this condition, I suggest you do as I ask" Price sternly told him.  
"I'll try" Soap mumbled, closing his eyes, and sleeping.  
Like? Dislike? Review to tell me! Oh and, it's supposed to be funny, and cute, so don't give me that "It should be more serious" crap. Chapter 2 will come if you review! 


	2. The second day

Recovery, Day 2:  
Soap woke up to being shaken gently. He opened his eyes to see Price above him, and scowled. "What do you want?" He asked still not happy about yesterday.  
"The Doc is gonna come see you. He'll be here in ten minutes, and he wants you to be awake. And remember, be good for him" Price added the second part sternly.  
Soap sighed, rolling his eyes. "Is this man to be trusted? I think, just to be safe, that you should give me back that M9" He said to Price, silently praying that Price would comply to his wish. Getting onto Soap's idea, Price shook his head.  
"Not a chance. This doctor will make you better" He said.  
"Well, I dissent to your idea of lettin' me be treated by 'some good doctor' I mean, we both know that Nikolai can be rather too friendly, especially when it comes to trusting people" Soap complained.  
"Hey! That's not true!" Nikolai called from the other room, making Price struggle to forbear from laughing. They were interrupted from their argumentation by a loud knock on the door.  
"That must be him" Price said under his breath, leaving the room. He and Nikolai both went to the front door, each holding their small pistols, in case that it was an enemy. After all, you could never be too careful.  
Looking through the peephole, Price saw Dr. Fog's face. Breathing a sigh of relief, he let the man in.  
"Ah, hello Dr. How are you this morning?" Nikolai asked, trying hard to make conversation. The middle aged doctor smiled slightly, but same as last time, he looked nervous to be there. But then again, they could see why. He had to sneak there, as for the fact that Soap, Price, and even Nikolai were wanted men. The poor doctor could be killed if he was discovered to be helping the so called delinquents.  
"I'm fine sir. Now tell me, how is um, Soap doing?" Fog asked.  
"I'd say he's doing well. He is fully awake, and well aware right now. Just stubborn, as I said before" Price said to the doctor.  
"Ah, well let me check upon his wounds. Has he shown any signs of a concussion from his head wounds? Then again, it may be a few days until. Oh, you haven't let him up right?" The doc asked a bunch of questions.  
"No of course not! He had been bugging Price to get up, but we've made sure" Nikolai reassured him. The doctor nodded. "Well, lets go see him then"

Soap was laying in bed when Price led the doctor in. The doctor came over to Soap's side.  
"Good to meet you Captain Mactavish. I'm Dr. Fog" He said in a kindly tone, smiling at the angry Scot.  
"Well, I most certainly think it's not good to meet you!" Soap said too loudly, causing him to go into a coughing fit. The doctor kneeled over him. "Yes, if I were you, I wouldn't talk too much, or too loud" The doctor suggested. This caused Soap to glare.  
"Well, for your information, you are not me, and you never will be! Now leave!" Soap ordered, as if he were talking to a soldier.  
"Soap! What did we discuss?" Price scolded, before looking at the doctor. "I'm sorry mate, don't mind him. He just gets cranky when bedridden" Price apologized to him. The doctor smiled. "No need to be sorry" he responded, but then Soap raised his voice again, but not as loud as the first time. "I do NOT get cranky!" He said, as if he were a child. "Okay, okay. Calm down now, and let me take a look at your chest" The doctor said. Soap folded his arms.  
"And why would I let you do that?" He asked, a glint of humor in his eyes, but mostly just pissed. "So you can get up sooner." Fog said, moving his arms away, and lifting up the impaired man's shirt, ignoring the man's weak shoves of protest.  
"Hmm, it looks like it's healing okay. I just have to change the bandage's" The doctor muttered, and began un-wrapping them. Soap was very furious, but he felt extremely woeful to the fact that he was so weak, or in his eyes, pathetic.  
"Can't you just leave me be?" He muttered, letting his mussels loosen, as he laid his head down, looking at the ceiling. Price instantly felt bad for him.  
"Now, now Soap. It'll be fine. In a few weeks, you'll be fully recovered" Price consoled the younger man. Soap glanced at him sadly, as if he were a trapped tiger at a zoo, longing to be free, and run. In his case though, he wanted to move. To take his revenge on every one of the bastards who betrayed them.  
When the doctor was done with bandaging him, he checked Soap's head.

"Now, do you feel nausea or dizziness?" The doctor asked. Soap shook his head.  
"No...am I supposed to?" He asked. The doctor laughed. "I have a feeling that you might in a day or so. And this chest stab will confine you to bed for awhile. Now listen, I do not want you walking!" The doctor warned him.

Soon, the doctor left. That was when Soap decided to act. "Nikolai! Get me a chicken salad sandwich! NOW!" He ordered.  
"No! You can eat light foods, like soup! Now what kind of soup do you want?" Nikolai asked. Soap scowled. "I want rare orphan-iris-crunchy-pepper-jewel- soup!" Soap ordered.  
"What? That soup doesn't exist!" Nikolai thundered.  
"We'll make it exist! Price said that while he was gone, you attend to my needs!" Soap said, smiling triumphantly, with his arms folded. Nikolai was getting very weary.  
And to think! It was only day 2!  
How was it? Like it? Really? Why don't you leave a review?  
Oh and I wanted to thank my first 3 reviewers!  
.gaz: Thanks ELizabeth, for being a great friend!  
veronika115: Thank you for liking my stories, it made me feel good!  
Grasswing-Treetail: Thank you for reviewing my other stories, and liking them!  
Thank you all!


	3. third day gets harder!

Recovery, Day 3:  
Soap felt worse today than he did yesterday. He hated to admit it, but the doctor was right. He was dizzy, and did feel a little sick. Price was staying with him though, reading him clips from the news paper that he had smuggled, or just telling him his free flowing thoughts. Half the time, Soap didn't even respond. That was until he tried lifting his head.  
"Price? How are we gonna fix this whole mess?" He asked. Price thought for a moment. "It will take time, but first we have to make sure that all Shepard's shadow company is gone. We'll come up with a plan" He reassured Soap.  
"In that case, how long is it going to take for me to fucking heal?" He asked, a little angry. Price just shrugged.  
"Another week? Two? It depends on if you want to rest, or if you want to play 'Mr. Stubborn' All up to you mate" Price said, smirking as he hoped that this would make Soap more calm about recovering.

However, later that day Price was in the shower, and Nikolai was sleeping in the other bedroom. Big mistake those two men made, leaving Soap unguarded.  
He was feeling a little better, so he decided that he wanted to take a walk around the place, ignoring the doctor, and Price's request to stay in bed. Of course it hurt like hell, but he grabbed onto the bed railing, and hoisted himself up into a sitting position. This sent a stabbing pain to his chest, and up his arms, causing him to silently curse in pain.  
Finally, he got himself in a position so that his legs hanged off the bed, and he sat up. He smiled in satisfaction, proud that he had gotten up by himself. That would show Price! Now came the hard part. Standing.  
Grabbing the bed post, he slowly edged off of the bed. When he was almost there, he moved too quickly, lurching up. This caused his knees to buckle, and he fell to the ground.  
Groaning, he clasped the blankets that hung over the edge of the bed, and clutched them in his fists. He slowly pulled himself halfway up, before being able to grab the bed post, and heave himself up, so that he was standing.  
It was lucky for him that the rooms were so small, so the door was near enough for him to reach at an arms length. He shakily made if halfway down the short hallway, when the bathroom door opened, and out stepped...Price!  
"SOAP! What the hell? I thought I told I told you to stay in bed! Just look at what you did you yourself!" Price scolded loudly. Soap looked down, and saw what Price met. Blood had soaked through his shirt, and was dripping down to the floor.  
"Oops. Um, looks like the stitches opened when I tried walking" Soap muttered. "Nikolai! Go get some more bandages!" Price called into the other room, before grabbing Soap and dragging him to the bedroom.  
"Watch it old man! You just wait till I recover! Then I shall get my revenge! hahaha!" Soap laughed, causing Price to go from angry to concerned. "Nikolai, do you mind calling the doctor? I-I think Soap's finally gone off the loop" Price said. Worried, Nikolai went right to the kitchen, where the phone was.  
"Doctor! Soap's gone mad! What do we do?...mhm...yes...okay...thanks doc!" Nikolai talked on the phone. He soon hung up, and came in with a needle.  
Price saw and frowned,  
"Nikolai, what the hell...what are you doing with that? What did the doctor say?" He asked, a look of perplexity on his face.  
"Well, the doctor said, he needs to be sedated or something like that. He left these needles here earlier, so he said we could one now. Um, I think we have to put it in his arm or something" Nikolai explained.  
"So the doctor told you to stick a needle in him, and you didn't even say 'I don't know how to'? Are you nuts?" Price asked. Nikolai reddened, and replied with a shrug.  
"Well, if you end up killing him, you won't be far behind him" Price muttered, watching as the Russian came by Soap's side.  
"Okay Soap, I need to ask you to keep still" Nikolai told him in an invigorating voice. Soap glared at him.  
"Absolutely NO way, I'm gonna let you stick a needle in my skin!" Soap said in a tone or pure terror. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way!" Nikolai argued with him. Price watched the spectacle humorously.  
"And what, may I ask is the hard way?" Soap asked. Nikolai thought for a moment. "Hmm, the hard way would be for Price to hold you down, and then I will force you too let me" Nikolai said broadly, thinking that he had won. Can you guess which way Soap went with?

Soap tried to get up, jerking in a swift manor, trying to get out of Price's strong grasp. "Ow! Jeez Soap! Hey No biting! Not cool!" Price kept yelling. Of course Soap was impaired, but he could still attack when necessary, and of course, who would want to be sedated anyhow? That was how Soap's mind worked for the moment.  
Finally, Nikolai stuck the needle into Soap's arm. Soap winced because he had kicked out, causing his chest to stretch out.  
"Easy Soap. Just relax! Don't you want to get better?" Price asked.  
"Shut UP! I...wanna..get..better" He muttered, each word getting softer. "It's working" Nikolai said, under his breath.  
Soap's eyes closed, and his breathing got softer. Price felt that tug of sympathy again. He knew why Soap was being do difficult. He had lost his best friend, as well as his other close friend. Well in fact, he had lost a lot of people, and now he was stuck in bed, in a small crappy safe house, when he wanted to be getting revenge.  
It sorta reminded Price of when he had lost his best friend, Gaz, and his friend Griggs. Soap had knew them too as well, but Gaz and Price were as close as Soap and Ghost were. It was just too bad. To dam bad.

How do you like it? The more reviews, the better. I want to thank you all for leaving wonderful reviews! They boost me to be able to type more!


	4. Fourth day gone mad!

Recovery, Day 4:

Dr. Fog arrived early the next morning. Soap was sleeping still, from the drugs that he was given the night before. "Oh man! Seems I was wrong I guess. Looks like his wound is getting infected. That's what has caused a fever. We need to treat him right away" The doctor told them This worried Price.

"Will he be okay?" He asked Fog, looking at Soap. Fog seemed to think.

"He should be fine, we just have to treat it, by giving him an antibiotic." He said. Price nodded.

And hour later, the Doctor left. Soap started to wake. "Uh, what happened?" He moaned, eyes fluttering. Price smiled a tad bit. It seemed that Soap didn't remember that Nikolai had sedated him, with Price's help.

"Soap, the wounds infected. Were putting you on antibiotics. You have to rest" Price said. Soap did try and see if he could get up, but he felt weak and tired, and most of all, to tired to argue.

"Okay. I will protest when I am feeling better though" He maundered. Price sighed.

"Look Soap, if your good today, then we'll see about bringing a Tv in here for you, alright?" Price asked, hoping to win the battle.

"No! I wanna get up now!" Soap said angrily.

"Soap! You don't want to get Nikolai in here, or do you?" Price asked, referring to the fact that the two of them overpowered Soap. Soap rolled his eyes and tried to get up, only to be pushed back down by Price.

"Stop it!" Soap shouted, trying to get up again, only receiving the same fate. "Soap, we will force you to stay down if you don't comply!" Price warned. Soap laughed.

"Pffft! It's not like the two of you can watch me forever! Give it up!" Soap said, as if he were betting.

Price gave him the evil eye, which made Soap try to get up again. This time Price slapped his chest lightly, but enough to make him fall backwards onto the bed.

Soap struggled like mad to get up, but Price pinned his wrists down, and it was impossible for Soap to break out of the older man's strong grasp. Finally, Soap gave up and went limp. Price, still unsure if Soap would try and get up again, called for Nikolai.

Finally, they had argued with Soap for so long, that his ear's rang from the two hour long lecture that Price had given him, along with Nikolai throwing in some words every now and again.

Price was now dozing in the chair next to Soap's bed, and Nikolai and Soap played a game of cards. That was when something happened!

A loud crack was heard, coming from the kitchen, where the front door was located. This awoke Price, startling him out of his sleep.

"Shite! Nikolai, we may have a small problem" Price muttered, as the bedroom door was kicked down. Five men in American army uniforms came in, pointing their M4A1's at them. Price stood and held up his hands.

"Get the fuck down now! On the floor!" One man with a heavy stubble screamed. Soap huffed out air, annoyed.

"I can't see, cause Price was giving me one of those lectures, and I am supposed to stay in bed like it's part of my soul now" He informed the man.

Stubble guy looked angry.

"Well then, why don't you just-" but it was cut off by the ringing of a bullet, straight to the man's head, splattering blood everywhere. "Ew!" Soap complained.

And the evil Americans were so unprepared, that Nikolai shot another, before they turned on him, just about to shoot, before Price aimed his M9 at one, shooting the man in the stomach. One man fired, straight at Price, but luckily the bullet whizzed past his ear, giving Nikolai time to shoot the two last men. It was a good thing that Nikolai had been cleaning his loaded AK-47 before the men showed up.

There was silence for a minute, before Nikolai spoke up.

"So...what now?" He asked, a little dazed that his gunship skills were so good. Then Price rose from his sitting position from the ground.

"We have to move. Get somewhere! Quickly! Anyone could have told those men were we were! By god, Dr. Fog may have even!" Price ranted on.

"Aha! I knew it! I knew the man was evil!" Soap said, raising his fist in the air for victory.

"Should I call-" Nikolai started to ask, but was cut off by Price holding up his hand. "No. It could have been any one of them who told on us. Go get you Helicopter and I will get things ready." Price instructed. Nikolai had hid his Heli, in the garage of an old factory, not far from the safe house.

While Nikolai was gone, Price hurried around, packing food, water, and medical supplies, as well as some weapons. Soap cleared his throat.

"Since their are threats around, I really think it's time you let me carry a weapon! Something bitter than an M9, like, how about an M4A1 or something huh?" He asked, hoping Price would give him one. Price however, handed him a plastic butter knife.

"If they get to close, just stab them with that. You can have a weapon later. By the way, you will be able to walk soon, possibly tomorrow if you rest well" Price told Soap.

Soap stared at the knife, about to protest, but decided against it, so he could walk tomorrow.

Soon, Nikolai came back. "My friends, I have the Helicopter out in a field, not too far from here." He told them


	5. Don't sing on the chopper!

First off, I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! You make my day awesome! This chapter is for all of you!

Recovery, day 4!

Price helped Soap into the helicopter, so then Nikolai took off. "Where the bloody hell can we hide now?" Price asked. Nikolai didn't respond. It was either because he was busy driving, or he was just thinking.

"Perhaps we can go to an unnoticed place. A place where most people stay out of the war" He suggested. Price frowned. "Where exactly is this place?"

"Well, how about Africa?" Nikolai said. This caused Price to hit the chopper wall.

"Africa? Look, um, I'm not so sure on this idea. We would need a private place, good water, a place to keep food. Good god, there are crazy wild animals there!" He informed his comrade.

"How about Peru?" Soap asked, sitting in a seat in the back. "No Soap!" Both the other men said. "I guess Africa will do. But it's gonna be a long ride" Price said. Nikolai nodded. Soap just sat back with his eyes closed.

"You okay Soap?" Price asked, concerned now that they had escaped the evil men.

"No. I wanna have a smoke" He said, opening his eyes again. He still had the plastic butter knife clasped in his right hand. "Get me a god damn smoke right now!" He ordered. Price automatically reached into his pocket , where he held the cigars.

"Here" He said, tossing one to Price. Soap lit it, and thoughtfully studied the ceiling. Now all they had to do was wait, until they reached their destination.

2 hours later

"La, la, la! I'm sooo bored!" Soap sang his heart out. This is what he had been doing for the past thirty minutes. Price covered his ears with his hands, whilst Nikolai cringed, as he had to keep both hands on the helicopter driving wheel thingy.

"Soap, how about we play some cards?" Price suggested. Soap frowned, annoyed by his former Captain. "No! I told you I wanted to play I spy, but you said that was too childish!" He said, then went back to singing.

"Soap! I will not play I spy, but um, how about we play shut the hell up?" Price volunteered the new game to Soap. Soap raised his eyebrows. "How does it work?" He asked.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Price screamed. Soap bit his lip, hands covering his ears this time.

"Jeezus Price, do you have to be so loud? Some people happen to be sleeping!" Soap complained. Price's eyes widened.

"What? You were just singing! But it IS night now. Why don't you go to sleep?" He said, silently praying that Soap would actually agree on this one. Soap yawned, eyes half closed.

"Fine, fine. But when I wake up, I will continue singing!" He threatened, and closed his eyes. Before he went to sleep, he had a small flashback of a helicopter ride with his task force.

Flashback

"I'm so happy cause I'm a gummy bear, oh yeah!" Meat sang. Ghost pinched the bridge of his nose in stress. He hated singing as much as he hated it when his 100 year old Grandma Shelly sent him peanuts in the mail.

"Shut the fuck up Meat!" Ghost yelled. Meat just grinned and sang a bit louder. Ghost sighed, and muttered, "Stupid Wanker" Under his breath. Roach sat and watched the whole thing silently, as he never talked that much. Mactavish however, was trying not to laugh at Ghost's annoyance.

"I mean it, shut up!" Ghost ordered, sounding even more angry. Meat kept singing, and it was a BIG mistake. Ghost got up, grabbing Meat's neck, and dragged him over to were the helicopter door was slightly opened. "Yeah? Like singing? Sing with the fish!" Ghost mocked him, about to push him into the sea below. Mactavish rose now, a little worried that his right hand man might actually throw one of their men off the copter.

"Ghost, put him back" Mactavish ordered. Ghost didn't comply. "Roach, a little help?" The worried Captain asked. Roach immediately stood up, and the two of them managed to calm each man down. Ghost and Meat were happy again the next day.

End of flashback

The flashback made a twinge of pain erupt in Soap's gut. His friends were really dead. Really dead.

He closed his eyes, and let sleep overcome his tired body.

"Nikolai, how much further?" Price asked, feeling bored now that Soap was asleep.

"My friend, we should be there by early morning! Why don't you get some sleep too?" The pilot suggested. Price chuckled.

"I guess so. Now that Soap's asleep, it's pretty boring." He replied. Nikolai made a mock face of sadness. "You think I'm boring?" He joked. Price then turned serious.

"I hope loosing his friends doesn't have a major effect on him" He said, hoping it wouldn't. Nikolai turned to look at him.

"You remember when you lost, um, Gaz? While how long did it take you to recover?" He asked. The mention of Price's old friend made Price flinch on the inside. "I learned to forget, and to survive" He hoarsely whispered. He laid his head down on a seat, and closed his eyes.

Five years. That was when he had lost Gaz. He though Soap was dead too. His memories then switched to the Gulag. What an awful place! He shuddered just thinking about the nasty cells. Nasty people. He had been so happy to see Soap the day that the Task Force had rescued him. He did really feel bad about punching Roach.\

Finally, Price drifted to sleep as well.\

Nikolai felt his stomach rumble as he flew the chopper. He looked around, and saw the bag where they stored the food. He quickly grabbed it, and sat back down in his pilot seat. He fumbled around inside the bag, before pulling out canned bread.

"Yum" He muttered, and began eating it.

Dream

Soap wandered down the dark trail. He was in the woods? Hmm...he felt around for a gun, seeing if he was carrying one. Bad news, he wasn't. He walked faster, going at a quick jogging pace. He stopped dead when he heard a voice.

"Captain Mactavish! Over here!" The familiar voice of his best friend, Ghost said. Soap stopped breathing, and turned around. When he did, he gasped. The corpses of Ghost, and Roach were nailed to a tree. Fresh blood dripped off them, but maggots squirmed inside the bullet holes where they had been shot. Soap chocked in disgust, wanting to puke.

"Get up Soap! Get up!" Another voice was yelling to him.

End of dream

Soap's eyes snapped open, as he saw Price leaning over him.

"Soap, time to get up. Were here" Price told him.

So...How did you like this chapter? I tried to make it longer, to make up for not updating fir a few days. So review if you liked it. Like I have said before, your reviews make me want to type faster and better. Thanks for reading!


	6. Meeting a family

Recovery, day 5

Africa

"So, where are we staying?" Soap asked, sitting up. He was pleased to feel less in pain. "Well, we have to find someplace hidden, but nearby a town" Price answered.

"Hey, I just remembered! You said I could walk today!" Soap said happily.

Price groaned but nodded. "If you dare go any faster than a slow walk, you will wish you never had" He threatened lightly. Rolling his eyes, Soap nodded.

Price watched with mild concern as Soap rose slowly, clutching the wall of the chopper for support. He managed to stand, and slowly walked in the small space. He grinned at Price, who grunted in approval, nodding.

"So...can I try jogging?" Soap asked.

"No!"

"Why?"

"We agreed! Do you want to be stuck in bed again?" Price asked, irritated.

"No"

"Well then don't ask such things!" He snapped again.

"My friends I think we have been spotted" Nikolai said pointing to three little african children, all looking at the helicopter. Soap partially ran to see who had discovered them, but sighed in relief to see the little kids.

"Um...Hi" Price said. The children looked at him, then pointed to Soap.

"What?" Price asked, looking at Soap again. He noticed a new red stain on his shirt.

"Shite!" Price cursed. He looked back to the kids. "Scat! Go home!" He waved them away. Slowly, they departed.

"See Soap, I tell you not to do these things for a reason. Now sit the hell down!" Price said angrily, pushing the younger captain down. Soap sighed.

"At least it's not much. I can walk to wherever were going. Just give me some sort of weapon, but NOT a butter knife" Soap pleaded.

"Well, fine. Take this" Price handed Soap a .44 Magnum. Soap grinned.

"Thanks Price" He said. Price almost grinned back. It was good to see Soap finally smile after all of those past events.

Soap got on his feet again, and the three men set out into the field.

"So I was thinking that as soon as we've settled in, we could buy some more food. I'm running low on canned bread" Nikolai chattered, while they stomped their way through the hot fields of Africa.

Twenty minutes later, Nikolai stopped. "My friends, I think were here. I hear voices like a village" He informed them.

"Yay! I knew we would be here soon!" Soap clapped his hands. Price even smiled.

"Well, now we just need to find a safe place to stay" He said. A snapping of a brance made all three men turn around, guns pointed at the object. An african man, perhaps mid 30's was standing there, a knife in his hand.

"Um, hello" Nikolai greeted him cautiously, lowering his weapon. The man stood, taking in the sight before him.

"Hello. Who you be?" He asked, voice having difficulty pronouncing English. Soap decided to speak up.

"I'm Soap!" He said, lowering his gun as well and gave a small wave.

"Soooaap?" The man asked, a hint of smile on his before serious face.

"Yeah! And this is Price and Nikolai! We come in peace" He said, nudging to Price, who still had his gun raised. Price sighed, but lowered the gun.

"Hi Soap, Price, Nikolai" The man said. "I Bohlale" He added, placing a hand on his chest.

"We'll Bohale, do you know a place for us to stay for a bit?" Price now spoke.

"Come" was all Bohlale responded, walking into another direction of the tall grass.

The walk only lasted a few minutes, until they came to a main road, with carts and wagons filled with supplies, and small houses everywhere. Bohlale walked steadily ahead, turning down a few roads. They finally came to a little house, painted brown. A washtub and clothes line were outside, and a young woman was hanging up soaking wet clothing. He spoke to her for a moment, and her eyes widened as she rushed into the house.

"My wife. She Amaka. Amaka make food, I show you inside" He said, and so they followed the man inside the little house. It was only made up of four rooms, one of which Amaka was stirring something in a pot ontop of a stove.

Four small children were in the roon connected,two girls playing with little plastic dolls, a boy reading, and a baby laying on his tummy.

"Those be Akoko and Adisa" He said pointing to the little girls. "And that be Enu" He pointed to the reading boy. "The there be Anan" He pointed to the little baby. All looked up and smiled.

"You rest here as long as you need to. Soap looks like he needs rest"

Do not worry, next chapter will be up tomorrow, it's finished. Then school for me is almost out, and I can work a lot faster! Like it?


	7. Not cool Bohale!

For the next day, they all rested. Soap was all bandaged up, and could even walkalone, taking sitting down breaks. The family was nice, and made good food. The house was small, but the family was kind enough to give the three of them a room to share.

Bohale was a good hearted man, and luckily he knew English. It was a good thing that Shepherds men were not in Africa. Price was still edgy though, and soom wanted to move locations.

"Were are we going next?" Nikolai asked, while shoveling food into his mouth. Price thought about that for a moment.

"Well, we can go to South America. I know there are enemies there, but they most likely hink we'll be hiding further away. There's no way were going to North America" Price said.

"Fine. I think we should try and kill Makarov too. Were do you think he is?" Soap asked.

"Your no kill anyone" A cold voice said behind him. They heard a click of a gun. Slowly turning, all three of then saw Bohale, holding a small pistol.

"Bohale? What the fuck is this?" Nikolai asked. Bohale's hands shook. He aimed and fired, but luckily the african knew little about shooting, so he missed. Shit, their weapons were in the other room, and Bohale might shoot at close range. Thanking quickly, Soap reached into his pocket, grabbed the plastc butter knife.

"Sorry Bohale" He muttered, before leaping at him, and poking him in the eye with the knife.

"Ow!" Bohale yelped, dropping the pistol. Price quickly grabbed it, and shot Bohale in the arm. While he screamed, the three men ran out.

"We have to get to the little bird!" Nikolai shouted. So now they had been betrayed by Bohale. What now?

**Okay, I am super sorry for not updating in awhile. I have been sick, and all my files are on my other computer, which has a virus. I am a little stuck on what to write next, so feel free to review and give me ideas. So yeah, I know this is short, but I just had to update. Lol, bet you didn't know Bohale would turn against them! Again, I am super sorry. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**


End file.
